La meilleure façon de réconcilier nos papas
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Rose et Scorpius ont une nouvelle à annoncer à leurs parents...


**Titre** : La meilleure façon de réconcilier nos papas

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Résumé** : Rose et Scorpius ont une nouvelle à annoncer à leurs parents...

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous les petits protégés de la géniale J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fanfiction sur Rose et Scorpius, alors soyez indulgents x) je sais que ce thème a déjà été abordé de nombreuses fois, mais j'avais envie de vous le livrer à ma sauce :)

**Dédicace **: je dédie cette fanfic à Marie, ma meilleure amie depuis déjà 8 ans, une amie fidèle et qui sera toujours prête à me motiver pour que je ponde une petite fific ^^ et je voudrais aussi remercier Prune, mon chat qui est toujours à mes côtés, surtout quand j'écris XD

Rose était stressée. Elle s'acharnait sur la table basse de son petit salon, afin de la rendre encore plus brillante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son petit ami esquissa un sourire moqueur, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui dissuada Scorpius Malefoy d'exprimer un tant soit peu son envie de rire. Le repas qui attendait le jeune couple allait se réveler décisif. La jeune sorcière fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle se précipita sur son amour de jeunesse pour réajuster sa cravate et jeter un vif coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir de quoi ils avaient l'air. Elle s'approcha doucement pour aller ouvrir à ses invités, mais eut un léger mouvement de recul en entendant des murmures :

« Je te préviens, Ron, si tu fais la moindre remarque, Rosie ne te pardonnera pas !

-Mais c'est mon rôle de protéger ma petite fille, surtout d'un Malefoy !

-Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de faire l'enfant. Rose a 19 ans, elle a le droit de voir qui elle veut !

-Elle peut le voir, mais pas le fréquenter !

-Merlin mais tu es vraiment incroyable, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai...

-Papa, Maman !

-Rosie mon bébé !

-Papa, tu m'étouffes ! souffla la jeune fille en souriant, pendant que sa mère faisait les gros yeux à son mari. Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de venir, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous présenter Scorpius.

-Tu sais chérie, on le connait déjà et on...

-Ronald !

-Pardon, s'excusa le rouquin en rougissant un peu, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes de sa vie.

-Venez, allons au salon, Scorpius nous y attend. »

Mr et Mrs Weasley suivirent leur fille aînée dans le petit couloir qui menait au salon. L'appartement était celui d'une étudiante, avec des photos partout, que ce soit de sa famille, de ses amis ou... De son petit ami remarqua Ronald Weasley avec mauvaise humeur. Hermione ressentit une bouffée de fierté quand elle aperçut le diplôme au dessus de la cheminée. Sa petite Rosie avait été élue meilleure élève de Poudlard de sa génération et avait fini major de sa promotion, sous le regard ému de toute la famille. Quand les parents de la dénommée Rosie arrivèrent face à leur gendre, qui se leva d'un bond, leur fille leur dit doucement :

« Heu, maman, papa, voici Scorpius, mon petit ami. Chéri, tu connais mes parents, Ron et Hermione Weasley. »

Ron avait sursauté devant le petit nom affectueux que sa fille avait donné à ce... A son... Enfin à Scorpius, qu'il détailla de la tête aux pieds. C'était un grand jeune homme de 19 ans, blond, avec de beaux yeux gris et un sourire charmeur mais rassurant. Il ressemblait un peu trop -au goût de Ron- à son père, Drago mais le sourire de sa fille lui assura qu'il ne devait pas être aussi horrible que son ennemi de toujours. Il était musclé, sans doute grâce à ses 3 années de quidditch à Poudlard et portait un élégant costume noir qui faisait ressortir sa tignasse blonde à merveille (évidemment, Ron n'a pas pensé tout ce que vous avez pu lire, mais c'est l'idée que je me fais de Scorpius ! XD). Hermione était ravie de rencontrer celui qui était amoureux de sa fille et qui la rendait heureuse.

Rose souffla de soulagement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Ron n'avait pas jeté un Avada Kedavra sur Scorpius, ou que ce dernier ne s'était pas enfui à toutes jambes en entendant ses (futurs) beaux-parents sur le palier. Elle invita ses parents à s'assoir sur le canapé, puis leur proposa un rafraichissement, qu'ils acceptèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa, accompagnés de petits sourires embarrassés et de bruits de déglutition émis par Ron, toujours aussi classe quand il boit (ou il mange). Dans un grand élan de courage digne d'un Gryffondor, Scorpius se lança :

« Alors, Mr Weasley, cette saison de quidditch ? »

Surpris, Ron regarda le blond avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se retint de lancer une réplique cynique et par amour pour sa femme et sa fille, répondit, un peu nerveusement :

« On ne peut mieux. Je suis plutôt content de l'équipe. Vous supportez les Canons, jeune homme ?

-Heu. Et bien j'affectionne beaucoup cette équipe, mais je dois dire que je suis avant tout un grand fan des Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Oh. Bonne équipe. Deuxième du championnat, derrière nous.

-J'essaie de convertir Scorpius aux Canons papa tu sais, lança doucement Rose.

-Bien, bien. Et de quelle manière ? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, au grand déplaisir de Ron qui imagina tous les scénarios possibles dans lesquels sa fille essayait d'initier ce fils de Mangemort à l'équipe dont il était capitaine. Par chance, ou pas, les derniers attendus frappèrent à la porte. Cette fois, ce fut Scorpius qui alla ouvrir. Il savait que son père, qui se trouvait derrière la porte avec sa mère, ne portait pas les Weasley dans son cœur et que cette rencontre avec celui qu'il détestait le plus s'avérait dangereuse. De plus, il craignait la réaction de son père et de celui de Rose quand ils annonceraient la (bonne ?) nouvelle. Comme il l'avait deviné, Drago et Astoria Malefoy apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte et sa mère lui fit un grand sourire.

« Scorpius, chéri !

-Maman, dit il avec un sourire alors que celle-ci le serra dans ses bras. Bonjour Papa.

-Bonjour mon fils, répondit Drago Malefoy en donnant une accolade paternelle à son fils unique. C'est bon de te voir.

-Merci, je suis heureux de votre venue. Entrez, Rose et ses parents sont déjà dans le salon.

-Merci mon chéri, lança Astoria en rejoignant le salon, suivie de près par son mari. Oh, Rose, ma chère, quel heureux plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance !

-Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. Le plaisir est évidemment partagé, répondit Rose en se levant pour faire une bise à la mère de son petit ami. Mr Malefoy, ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Et moi donc, Miss Weasley. Scorpius avait raison, vous êtes d'une beauté étincelante, lança Drago, qui surprit les Weasley, sa femme et son fils et qui fit rougir Rose.

-Papa, maman, reprit Scorpius, un chouilla déconcerté par les propos de son père, vous connaissez sans doute Ron et Hermione Weasley, les parents de Rosie ?

-En effet, en effet, approuva Astoria avec douceur. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire, alors qu'Hermione se leva pour lui serrer la main, imitée par Ron.

-Nous le sommes tout autant, croyez-nous, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Malefoy père. Drago, ça fait longtemps.

-Absolument Hermione. Tu n'as pas changé, remarqua Drago Malefoy en échangeant un regard avec la mère de sa belle-fille.

-Toi non plus, répondit Ron, à la place de sa femme. Salut, Malefoy.

-Weasley, salua-t-il avec un mouvement de la tête. Ta fille est magnifique.

-C'est vrai, sourit Ron en serrant la main de son ancien ennemi.

-Bien, intervint Rose timidement, si nous allions nous installer à table ? »

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt calme, les femmes discutant de leur scolarité à Poudlard, les hommes de quidditch. Quand le dessert arriva, le jeune couple se regarda avec anxiété. Le moment était venu. Rose et Scorpius se levèrent, afin de débarrasser la table, refusèrent l'aide de leurs mères et allèrent chercher l'énorme gâteau au chocolat que la brunette avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois tout le monde servi, Rose se décida à prendre la parole.

« Hum. Papa, maman, Mr et Mrs Malefoy, Scorpius et moi... commença-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Laisse moi faire Rosie, dit Scorpius en prenant la main de Rose dans la sienne. Vous savez, se lança-t-il, Rose et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter en cinquième année, lorsque nous avons été nommés préfets. On ne s'est jamais vraiment détestés, mais nous avons été enrôlés dans le manège infernal qui oppose les Gryffondor aux Serpentard. Ça fait déjà trois ans que l'on sait qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, et vu que je passe tout mon temps ici, Rose m'a proposé...

-Scorpius et moi habitons ensemble, lâcha Rose, comme pour couper court, ce qui lui valut un regard de remerciement de la part de son petit-ami. »

A nouveau, le silence se fit roi. Tous scrutaient la réaction de Ron et Drago, qui étaient bien silencieux. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté Hermione ?

-Quoi ? S'indigna Rose. Tu penses avoir raté mon éducation parce que je suis amoureuse d'un ancien Serpentard ?

-Ron, Rosie a raison ! Enfin, au contraire, je trouve que nous avons parfaitement réussi notre éducation avec Rose. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée à une maison, à des couleurs, à un nom de famille !

-Mais je... bafouilla Ron.

-Laisse moi finir Ronald Weasley ! Quand nous étions jeunes, épouser une fille de moldus était mal vu, surtout pour un fils de famille au sang pur. Et pourtant tu ne t'es pas arrêté à ça, tu m'as défendue, protégée et tu es même tombé amoureux de moi ! Aujourd'hui, la situation se répète, sauf que ce n'est pas une histoire de sang, mais de maison et de nom de famille. Ron, tu as grandi, et j'espère, un peu mûri ! Alors au nom de Merlin, tu devrais plutôt être le plus heureux des pères de voir que ta fille a réussi, et qu'aujourd'hui elle est amoureuse d'un gentil garçon qui l'aime tout autant. »

Tout le monde regardait avec Hermione. Pas de la même façon certes, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Ron la regardait avec effarement, Rose et Scorpius avec gentillesse, Astoria avec une lueur de fierté et Drago... avait l'air d'être sur une autre planète.

« Hermione a raison, se lança Astoria. En tout cas, moi je suis très heureuse pour vous mes enfants. »

Rose et Scorpius lui adressèrent un grand sourire, alors qu'Hermione se leva pour serrer le jeune couple dans ses bras et le féliciter. Drago, quant à lui, se résonna et lâcha un petit « c'est bien alors... », encore sous le choc. Son fils avec une Weasley ! Certes, son fils lui en avait dit le plus grand bien, mais c'était quand même la fille de Weasmoche ! Et puis par principe, on ne sort pas avec une ancienne Gryffondor. Son regard croisa celui de Ron. Qu'en pensait-il finalement ? La tirade d'Hermione avait-elle eu un impact sur lui et la décision qu'il allait prendre ? Les yeux bleus du rouquin trahissaient sa confusion. De son côté, Ron était un peu dans le même état d'esprit que Malefoy. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, de peur de se prendre un Avada Kedavra dans la tête, par sa femme ou sa fille. Peut-être même des deux. Et puis, il se dit que Harry avait pardonné à Malefoy pour ce qu'il avait fait avec les Mangemorts, il avait été recruté de force, pour sauver la vie de sa mère. Pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ? Enfin, en apparence ils resteraient les ennemis de toujours mais au fond, ce serait sans doute différent. D'un commun accord passé via un regard, les deux hommes se levèrent de table et serrèrent leur enfant dans leurs bras. Ensuite, Drago prit Rose dans ses bras alors que Ron serra la main de Scorpius en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille. Les jeunes amoureux, fous de joie, s'embrassèrent alors sous le regard tendre de leurs mères et un peu dégouté de leurs pères, mais ils étaient si heureux, ils ne formaient maintenant qu'une seule et grande famille.

Après 4 longues années d'absence sur ce site, je reviens, avec une petite fic toute mimi sur un couple que je n'avais jamais abordé ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, en tout cas l'écrire me tenait particulièrement à coeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mas ça fait une petite semaine qu'elle me trotte dans la tête. Trève de blabla, surtout, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça me motivera peut-être à écrire à nouveau :)


End file.
